L'exil du lion
by liline-malfoy
Summary: Fic de Lily of the valley3 : Après s'être fait renvoyer de Poudlard, Harry se retrouve dans un village et y commence une nouvelle vie, mais va-t-il retourner à Poudlard un jour?


**L'exil du lion **

Auteur : Lily of the valley3.

Résumé : Après s'être fait renvoyer de Poudlard, Harry se retrouve dans un village et y commence une nouvelle vie, mais va-t-il retourner à Poudlard un jour?

Disclamer : Tout appartient à Mme J.K Rowling, **le scénario et les autres personnages à Lily of the Valley3**.

Moi, je vous fais partager cette histoire qui était sur ce site avant, ainsi que corriger les petites fautes d'orthographe où de frappe glissées dans le texte (mais je ne suis pas excellente en français non plus).

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1 : **À dix-sept ans on a la vie devant soi**

Les sorts fusaient de partout et pendant un bref moment Harry se demanda s'il allait survivre. À dix-sept ans ce n'était pas un truc que tout le monde pensait, mais lorsque des sorts impardonnables vous passaient à deux centimètres du visage c'était normal de penser que votre dernière heure était peut-être arrivée. Et c'était à ça que Harry passait depuis vingt minutes déjà.

Seulement vingt minutes, mais pour lui ça lui semblait des heures. Son bras gauche était complètement en sang et le moindre petit mouvement donnait la sensation à Harry que son bras était en feu. Le pire était sans doute sa cicatrice, elle saignait et brûlait atrocement.

Soudain un Endoloris le frappa de plein fouet et Harry n'eut le temps que d'entendre quelqu'un crier son nom avant qu'un cri ne s'échappe de sa bouche. La douleur était intolérable, bien qu'il l'eut subi des dizaines de fois elle allait toujours le surprendre comme la première fois qu'il en avait fait l'expérience. Il se tordit de douleur jusqu'à ce que celui qui lui avait lancé le sort ne le retire. Harry roula sur le côté et se releva en attrapant sa baguette par la même occasion.

Sa vue était trouble et tout ce qu'il voyait n'était que des formes indistinctes et des jets de lumière de toutes sortes de couleurs. Soudain quelqu'un attrapa ses épaules et Harry eu le réflexe de frapper cette personne, mais une main arrêta son poing.

- Chad! C'est moi, Allan! S'exclama la personne.

- Désolé, marmonna Harry, mais je ne vois plus rien.

- Eh merde!... aller suis-moi, ordonna Allan un coup la rage passée.

Harry plaça sa main sur l'avant-bras de son ami et se laissa guidé à travers le champ de bataille. Il ne pouvait pas voir le sort qui passait près d'eux, mais il pouvait les entendre et ça l'enrageait de ne plus pouvoir combattre. Décidant de mettre sa rage de côté, Harry continua de suivre docilement Allan et sans broncher.

Ils ne marchèrent pas très longtemps, mais cela n'empêcha pas Harry de trébucher une bonne quinzaine de fois. Lorsque Allan le lâcha enfin se fut pour déposer son ami qui, entre-temps, était devenu complètement aveugle sur le sol.

- Tiens. Reste-là et attends-moi. Je vais chercher Luna, dit Allan.

Puis, Harry l'entendit se lever, mais avant que l'autre homme ne parte, celui-ci parla de nouveau :

- Et surtout tu ne bouges pas.

- Écoute-moi bien, espèce d'imbécile, je suis aveugle, où veux-tu que j'aille alors que je ne vois que du noir! Cria Harry qui commençait vraiment à être énervé par toute cette situation.

Allan marmonna un «Désolé, j'avais oublié» avant de s'éloigner pour aller chercher Luna. Harry, lui, secoua la tête, découragé, et tendit ses bras pour tâtonner le sol près de lui. Soudain, alors qu'il s'était retourné pour savoir se qu'il y avait derrière lui, il toucha quelque chose de dure et su immédiatement que c'était un arbre. Il se retourna et recula un peu avant de s'adosser sur l'arbre donc l'écorce rugueuse le gênait un peu, mais resta dans cette position.

Harry commença vite à trouver le temps long et se mit donc à fredonner une chanson qu'il entendait souvent de la part d'Avril : Who wants to live forever.

- Que chantes-tu? Demanda soudainement une voix que Harry reconnu comme étant celle de Luna.

- Du Queen, répondit-il.

Il baissa la tête et continua à chanter un peu plus fort cette fois. Harry entendit Luna s'approcher et la laissa faire lorsqu'elle s'accroupie et qu'elle commença à l'examiner.

Un instant plus tard, Luna enleva ses mains de sur le front de Harry et poussa un soupir.

- Ton bras a reçu trop de dommages pour que je puisse le guérir avec la magie, il va donc falloir qu'il guérisse à la façon moldue : avec le temps. Quant à tes yeux, je vais te rassurer en te disant que tu vas pouvoir retrouver la vue dans quelques jours. Ta perte de vision a été causée par les trop nombreux coups que tu as reçus à la tête et l'Endoloris n'a fait que t'achever.

Harry ne répondit rien et relaxa contre l'arbre alors que Luna lui faisait un bandage. Ils restèrent silencieux un bon moment, puis Harry se mit à chanter une nouvelle fois la même chanson qu'il avait chanté un instant plus tôt.

Luna achevait le bandage lorsque Harry entendit des pas s'approcher, mais il continua à chanter.

- Alors Chad, t'as décidé de te recycler chanteur maintenant! Lança Allan.

Chad était le surnom que Harry avait prit avant d'arriver dans la région. Harry n'avait aucune raison pour avoir prit ce surnom, juste qu'il l'aimait bien. Au début, il avait décidé de donner ce nom aux personnes qu'il rencontrait, question de sécurité, mais un jour il avait décidé de divulguer son vrai nom à ses meilleurs amis, mais à personne d'autre. Évidemment avec le temps ceux qui côtoyaient le plus le jeune mage découvrir la vérité, mais ce nombre de personne était très restreint.

Harry ne répondit pas et arrêta de chanter. Il entendit Allan s'approcher encore plus de lui et senti une main se poser sur son épaule.

- Aller, déprimes pas. Luna t'as dit que se serrait temporaire, dit Allan d'une voix douce.

- Ouais, ouais, mais n'empêche que dans une semaine je vais avoir réussit à me ramasser une panoplie de bleu un peu partout, mais je sens que mon visage va en prendre toute qu'une, répliqua Harry avec morosité.

Allan ricana doucement et s'assied à côté de son ami alors que Luna déclarait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus et qu'elle partait soignée d'autres blessés. Harry la remercia et tapota doucement son bras bandé avec le bout de ses doigts. Il commença à bouger lentement son bras dans tout les sens pour découvrir qu'il ne lui faisait plus mal lorsqu'il le bougeait, mais seulement lorsqu'il appliquait une trop forte pression sur la blessure.

- Je ne savais pas que Avril t'avait appris cette chanson, dit soudainement Allan.

- Elle ne me l'a pas apprise, mais c'est en l'écoutant que je l'ai apprise.

- Ah bon, répondit simplement Allan en haussant les épaules.

- Dis-moi, pourquoi ne combats-tu plus? Demanda Harry.

- Désolé de te désappointer, mais tu vas devoir endurer ta présence encore un petit bout, parce que la bataille est terminé et j'attends que la foule se soit dissipé avant de t'emmener où que se soit, répondit Allan.

Harry ne fit aucun autre commentaire, mais se leva imité par Allan qui ne voulait pas voir son ami aller faire une rencontre avec un arbre. Harry commença à marcher, mais deux mains l'en empêchèrent.

- Où crois-tu aller, Harry Potter?

- La ferme Allan, et pour ton information je rentre, répliqua Harry qui détestait qu'on l'appel par son nom entier. Je veux vois Avril, ajouta-t-il plus doucement.

Les deux mains desserrèrent leur poigne, sans tout de fois lâcher leur prisonnier.

- Je n'est rien contre l'idée de rentrer, dit Allan, mais là je vais péter ta balloune en te disant que même si Avril serait là tu ne pourrait pas la voir. tu es aveugle.

Harry se libéra brusquement des mains et fit volte-face, sans pourtant être sûr qu'il faisait face à son ami.

- Mais je le sais bien que je suis aveugle! Je veux juste m'assurer qu'elle va bien!

Puis il se retourna, avant de tendre ses bras devant lui pour s'assurer qu'il arriverait au village sans trop de dommage. Harry entendit Allan soupirer bruyamment, puis deux mains le saisirent par les bras, pour les baisser. Harry posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de son ami, puis les deux compagnons firent leur chemin jusqu'au village.

Ils l'atteignirent après une heure de marche, une quinzaine de trébuchages et quatre ou cinq bleus sur les jambes de Harry. Ce dernier pouvait entendre les enfants s'amuser et les adultes parler entre eux. Il était rentré chez lui. Cependant il manquait une seule chose pour qu'il se sente vraiment chez lui, en fait une personne.

- Harry! cria une voix lorsqu'ils eurent atteins la partie la moins populeuse du village.

- Avril, murmura-t-il alors qu'un corps se jetait sur lui pour le serrer fortement.

Mais ils furent soudainement séparés par les deux mains que Harry commençait à détester.

- Désoler les biches, mais Avril il faut que tu fasses attention, averti Allan. Ton petit chou à trouver le moyen de se rendre aussi aveugle qu'une taupe.

- Seigneur! s'exclama-t-elle.

- T'inquiètes pas, j'en ai juste pour une semaine. ou peut-être plus.

Pour la seconde fois, Avril se jeta sur Harry et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Une chance, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille du jeune mage.

Elle le lâcha, mais resta devant lui et Harry le savait. Il tendit son bras droit devant lui et ses doigts effleurèrent la peau douce de l'elfe devant lui. Harry suivit les courbes de son visage avec ses doigts avant de caresser doucement ses cheveux bouclés. Puis, pour une des rare fois, le visage de Harry se fendit en un vrai sourire. Là il était chez lui.

************************************************************************************************************

Alors qu'en pensez vous?

Je mets la suite en fin de semaine prochaine.


End file.
